Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson was the main playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He was a British special forcesFind Makarov: Operation Kingfish operator of the multinational Task Force 141, under the command of Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and operating behind the scenes during World War III. Biography Operation Kingfish Roach participated in Operation Kingfish alongside John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Sandman, and Derek "Frost" Westbrook. After Makarov was not located, the team was extracted by helicopter, except for Price, who sacrificed his freedom by staying behind, fighting the Russians until he was wounded and then captured. Recovering the ACS Roach’s first appearance in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 was in the level “Cliffhanger,” where he accompanied Captain MacTavish on a mission to infiltrate a Russian-controlled airbase in Kazakhstan. While the two climbed mountains on the base's outskirts, Roach nearly fell to his death before being saved by Soap at the last second (an event that significantly references Crew Expendable from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). The two then approached the base on foot and manage to retrieve a stolen ACS module before escaping on snowmobiles. Capturing Alejandro Rojas Shortly afterward, Task Force 141 traveled to Rio De Janeiro on a mission to capture arms dealer Alejandro Rojas, a contact of Makarov. Roach and the other team members pursued Rojas through the Favela and eventually captured him, only to be swarmed by local Militia. The team then mounted a break out and was able to work their way to the Favela rooftops, where they jumped to a waiting helicopter. Roach, however, narrowly misses the jump and holds on for his life but falls off before Captain MacTavish could grab him and pull him back. He was forced to make his way back to the helicopter completely unarmed with Militia hot on his trail. Just before the helicopter nearly ran out of fuel, he successfully made a second jump landing on the helicopter's ladder and was extracted with the rest of the team. Two Stage Operation: Prisoner #627 Raiding a Russian Oil-Rig While in Brazil, MacTavish and Ghost were able to extract from Rojas that Makarov has a hate-on for Prisoner #627, who was being held in a gulag off the coast of Russia. Task Force 141 initiated a two-stage operation to secure the prisoner. It begun with a raid on a Russian oil-rig platform armed with SAMs that was guarding the approach to the gulag. Rescuing Prisoner 627 Roach and the rest of the Task Force made their way onto the platform via SDVs and proceeded to neutralize the majority of hostiles and free the hostages being used as human shields. The Task Force then departed on Little Birds as U.S. Marine forces simultaneously touched down to dismantle the SAMs. The second phase of the operation then proceeded with an assault on the prison itself. After freeing Prisoner #627, who turns out to be Captain Price, Roach and a small number of Task Force members managed to be extracted via SPIE rig as the U.S. Navy destroyed the facility. Assault on the Submarine Base After rescuing Price, he takes Roach under his wing like he did to Soap five years ago, according to Soap's journal. Now, Task Force 141 facilitated Price's plan to board a Russian submarine and use it to launch a nuclear missile at Washington, D.C. to quickly end the war. During the assault on the submarine base itself, Roach contributed significantly using an MQ-1 Predator Drone to provide close-air-support. Price was able to board the submarine and put his plan into action, air-bursting a missile over Washington D.C. and utilizing it as a massive EMP. This turned the tide during the Russian - American war, disabling electronic equipment for both sides but giving the defenders a substantial advantage. Infiltrating one of Makarov's safehouses The U.S. forces in Washington were able to tip the scales in their favour as a result of the blast and saved the city from being carpet bombed by the U.S. Air Force. As a result, Task Force 141 turned its main focus to finding and eliminating Makarov. Ghost and Roach led an attack on one of Makarov’s safe houses on the Georgian-Russian border. Most of the team was killed during an ambush on approach but Roach, Ghost, Ozone and Scarecrow were able to reach the safe house and break inside. They were unable to locate Makarov, but quickly begun to collect highly valuable intelligence from available computers, documents and photos as Makarov's forces begun to mount a counter-attack. After the DSM finished downloading, the survivors headed for the extraction point. On approach, Roach was wounded by a close mortar strike. He appeared to come close to blacking out several times before Ghost came to his aid. Ghost ended up dragging Roach to the extraction point, where Shepherd's forces routed the Ultranationalists. Death Shepherd emerged from the Pave Low and asked Ghost if they had the DSM, which Ghost confirms. Shepherd then betrayed the two by shooting them both with his .44 Magnum and taking the DSM from Roach's body. Both Ghost and Roach were then taken to a ditch where they were soaked with gasoline by Shadow Company soldiers. Shepherd then throws his lit cigar on the two setting their gasoline-soaked bodies alight before walking away and leaving the evidence to burn. Locations Task Force 141 *Tian Shan Range, Kazakhstan - Retrieves a downed ACS module with Soap. *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - Takes down Alejandro Rojas and escapes onto Nikolai's Pave Low. *Vikorevkha 36 Oil Platform, Russia: Phase one of prisoner extraction operation - Secures the oil rig. *40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia: Phase two of prisoner extraction operation - Participates in the assault on the Russian gulag and rescues Prisoner #627. *14 miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia - Raids a submarine base with Captain Price. *Georgian-Russian Border - Raids Makarov's safe house, loads a DSM with intelligence. Betrayed along with Ghost at the extraction point and killed by Shepherd. Gallery Roach op kingfish.png|Roach in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Video Lose ends Betrayal|The deaths of Roach and Ghost during Shepherd's betrayal. Trivia *According to Soap's Journal, Roach too had a journal. Soap wrote that he saw Roach writing in a journal after the events of "Cliffhanger". He wrote "Wonder if he's thinking about PT like I was." *In early screenshots of "The Gulag", Soap can be seen from an angle where Roach's seat on the helicopter is visible. The seat, however, is entirely empty, due to Roach lacking a model. *If Roach falls off the cliff in "Cliffhanger", he can be heard screaming; his voice cannot be heard anywhere else. *In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, a calling card featuring Roach can be obtained by getting 100 kills with the Eraser. References es:Gary Sanderson pl:Gary "Roach" Sanderson ru:Гари "Роуч" Сандерсон sv:Gary "Roach" Sanderson Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters